


Target Practice

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacob is not great at flirting, No Angst, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Snarky Dep, Sort Of, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, which then resolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: Behind her, Jacob snorted in amusement. “Jesus Christ, I thought you were supposed to be good at this shit. I’ve seen toddlers with better aim, pup.”Rook bit back a growl. They’d been at this for over two hours, her aim hadn’t improved, and Jacob had spent the entire time mocking her for it. “I don’t do bows. Give me a gun, and I’ll show you exactly how good my aim is,” she hissed from behind clenched teeth.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt. Enjoy :)

_Thwack._

Rook winced, the arrow going wide and splintering the bark on a nearby tree instead of the target she’d been aiming for.

Behind her, Jacob snorted in amusement. “Jesus Christ, I thought you were supposed to be good at this shit. I’ve seen toddlers with better aim, pup.” 

Rook bit back a growl. They’d been at this for over two hours, her aim _hadn’t_ improved, and Jacob had spent the entire time mocking her for it. “I don’t do bows. Give me a gun, and I’ll show you _exactly_ how good my aim is,” she hissed from behind clenched teeth. 

Lord only fucking knew why he’d even dragged her out here in the first place at the crack of dawn. She was tired, hungry and frustrated and his constant mocking commentary hadn’t exactly helped improve her patience _or_ her mood for that matter.

Jacob was as unphased by her vitriol as ever, chuckling with his arms folded across his broad chest. “Guns are loud. You need to learn a little stealth, honey.” 

She spun around and marched over to him, eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, “I think me and my rifle were plenty stealthy when I liberated four of your outposts and freed those prisoners of yours, _Jacob_ ,” she snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. 

Two months ago she wouldn’t have dreamed of antagonising him like that, she was pretty sure he had thrown prisoners to his Judges for less, but a lot had changed in those two months. 

Rook wasn’t entirely sure what her relationship was with the eldest Seed anymore, but he no longer wanted her dead or as a mindless foot soldier, and she was _almost_ certain he didn’t have any plans on making her into a chew toy for his pet wolves anytime soon. 

And then there were the times she caught him looking at her when he thought she weren’t paying attention. She didn’t know what to make of those, either. 

Those blue eyes of his flickered momentarily down at her finger, and the corner of his lip twitched into half a smirk. “Do it again,” he ordered. “I’ve got all morning, Dep, and the way you’re going, we’re gonna be here a while.”

Rook rolled her eyes but complied, turning her back on him and stomping back to her mark. 

“Do you do this with all your soldiers or am I just a special case?” she asked as she hefted the compound bow up to her shoulder.

The only response was a soft warning growl. _Careful now, pup._

Rook sighed, notching yet another arrow to the bow and drawing it back to her ear, the fletching brushing past her cheek.

She waited, poised, as she lined up her target. She checked her posture, recalling everything Jess had taught her what seemed like a lifetime ago, breathed in, and loosed her arrow.

_Thwack._

She scowled. Another miss. 

Jacob didn’t have to make a sound, she could feel the smugness emanating from him. And yet, unable to help himself, he did. “Do you need glasses, sweetheart? You _do_ see the target, don’tcha? Try aiming for it.”

Her hand clenched tightly around the bow, fighting the surge of irritation that swelled through her at his teasing. It shouldn’t have been this difficult. Rook barely had to think with her gun. When she moved, it moved with her like an extension of her arm. She didn’t have to think, didn’t have to focus on lining up her shots, it was as natural as breathing. 

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that? Thank you, Jacob, for your valuable _fucking_ insights,” she grumbled, the words leaving her mouth before common sense could stop them.

He must have been in an exceptionally good mood, because he let the comment slide with an amused snort. 

Gritting her teeth, she nocked another arrow and brought the bow up once more. _Loosen your grip. Track your target. Breathe deep and let it fly._ Of course, Jess had been talking about aiming at peggies, but the principles still applied.

She drew the arrow back- 

“Tell you what, honey. You actually hit the target this time and I’ll make you up a little ‘Good Job’ trophy you can show off to all your friends,” Jacob goaded with a laugh. 

The last, tenuous thread of Rook’s patience snapped.

With a muffled snarl she spun towards that smirking _fuckface_ and without thinking loosed her arrow.

 _Thwack._  

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach dropped.

She’d still missed, her arrow lodged into the tree he’d been leaning against, _millimetres_ away from Jacob’s face. Close enough that his cheek was now sporting a thin, red cut. No, she realised. She hadn’t missed at all, her arrow had landed _right_ where Jacob’s head had been only moments ago, he’d had to duck to avoid it.

Her eyes went wide and she froze like a deer in headlights. Silently, Jacob brought his hand up to his cheek and touched the wound, his fingers coming away wet with blood.

Some stupid, reckless part of her was almost pleased. After all that it looked like her aim _had_ improved. The rest of her, however, was well aware how utterly _fucked_ she truly was. 

His eyes flashed up to meet her horrified stare, something dark brewing in those stormy blues. “C’mere, pup,” he ordered, his voice little more than a low rumble. 

Jacob didn’t get angry. _Ever_. But that never made him any less terrifying.

She was such a goddamned idiot.

Rook’s heart raced against her chest, thrumming like a hummingbird’s. She dropped the bow, wincing as it clattered on the rocks by her feet. Her eyes darted to the ATV they’d rode in on parked 20 yards away. There was no fucking way she’d make it there before Jacob caught her. She was quick, but she knew from experience he was quicker.

His eyes narrowed at her hesitation, “I’m not asking, sweetheart. Front and centre, _now_.” 

There was nothing left to do but obey. With trembling legs Rook dutifully made her way over to him, feeling very much like each step was a step closer to a painful, painful punishment. 

Maybe he’d kill her first _before_ tossing her to the Judges, but she didn’t exactly get the sense that Jacob was the merciful type. 

He smirked as she came to a stop in front of him, looking more wolf than man. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight of it. He pushed up off the tree and closed the gap between them, standing close enough she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, feel his warm breath on her skin as he studied her. 

He made no move to grab either his knife or his gun, but rather reached for her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. 

Rook momentarily forgot how to breathe. Instead of the cold ire she expected, Jacob’s eyes were alight with lust, and he looked positively _ravenous._

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Heat pooled in her stomach as he gave her a wicked grin. “Now what am I gonna do with you, pup?” he purred.

With a shaky breath Rook licked her lips, noticing how Jacob tracked the movement with laser like focus. “I believe you promised me a trophy,” she said, abandoning the last vestiges of common sense that told her this was a _bad idea_. 

Jacob chuckled, his fingers wandering from her chin to tangle in her hair. “Oh, honey. I’ve got something much better in mind.” 

His lips crashed against hers like wildfire burning, consuming all of her in a heated kiss. But Rook was no shrinking wall-flower, she gave as good as she got, opening her mouth to accept his tongue when it licked across her lower lip. He kissed her like she was salvation, tasting and claiming every inch of her mouth, moulding her against him. It made Rook weak in the knees, dizzy and lightheaded, and god it was good. 

When they finally parted, Jacob rested his forehead against hers, panting lightly. “You sure you want this, pup?” 

Rook didn’t have to think too hard. “Wouldn’t have let you kiss me if I didn’t,” she breathed.

It was all the encouragement Jacob needed.

His hands abandoned her hair, dropping to her waist – the hem of her shirt. His eyes met hers and she nodded. He ripped the fabric in two, sending her buttons flying across the forest floor. 

“Jacob, seriously?!” she hissed, but he only chuckled as he pushed the now ruined remnants of her shirt aside to reveal more of her skin. 

“I’ll get you another one,” he said, shrugging off his military jacket. 

But Rook didn’t like the way he was eyeing her bra. It was one of her favourites, white with a cute little black bow in the middle. It was comfortable and cute, and she’d be damned if she let him tear it off her just to prove how manly and strong he was. It wasn’t like lingerie was easy to come by these days in Hope County. “You touch my fucking bra, Jacob Seed, and I will end you,” she said with a glare.

Jacob snorted, eyeing her up with a hungry look that sent delightful shivers down her spine. “Well then I suggest you hurry up and take it off, Deputy, because I can’t make any promises.”

He didn’t let her go but loosened his grip enough for her to twist around and unclip her bra, shimmying it off her shoulders along with her shirt and dropping them both to the ground.

“Pretty as a fuckin’ peach,” Jacob rumbled, diving back in to kiss along her neck, his scarred hands finding their way to her now exposed breasts, cupping them, pinching and tweaking the tender buds of her nipples until they hardened under his touch. Rook moaned, and Jacob momentarily smiled against her throat, nipping at the skin like he was _trying_ to mark her up where everyone could see.

Jacob did seem the territorial type, and Rook couldn’t find it in herself to lift a finger to stop him, too busy finding the hem of Jacob’s tee and tugging it upwards to reveal his muscled chest. She hummed in appreciation as he reluctantly broke away from her to take over, yanking it off and tossing it aside with a growl. Rook let her eyes wander – he was scarred, yes, but she didn’t care, instead focusing on the fine-looking set of abs he had. Unable to held herself she ran her fingers through the tufts of red chest hair and down his stomach. He hissed as the touch, but from the look in his eyes, Jacob wasn’t complaining. Now as bare as she was, he returned his attention to her lips, kissing her slower this time, but no less fervently. 

With one hand still playing with her tits, his other hand dropped to her pants, undoing the button and zipper with surprising dexterity and shoving it, along with her panties, down to her knees. Dutifully, she kicked out of them both, taking her shoes with them. 

She whined into their kiss as his digit brushed teasingly against her slit, finding her clit and circling it with a feather light touch. He added another finger, pressing just a little bit deeper, not enough to give her any kind of relief, just enough to make her shiver delightfully against him.

He broke away with a devilish grin, “Wet for me already, pup? Eager little thing, aren’tcha?’ 

Rook just palmed at the growing tent in his jeans with a smirk of her own, “You’re one to talk.” 

He groaned at her touch, and before Rook could stop him his hands were on her thighs and he was hoisting her up and pushing her back against the tree as she squeaked and wrapped her arms legs around him for support. The bark was irritating against her back, but Rook couldn’t have cared less, not when Jacob was staring at her with such Insatiable  _need._  

“You ready, honey?” he asked, unbuckling his belt buckle, then his jeans and yanking them both down. Apparently hadn’t bothered with underwear that morning, she shouldn’t have been surprised that the soldier liked to go commando.

Rook nodded, unable to find actual words. 

He took his long, thick manhood in hand and gave it a few strokes, eyeing her the whole time. He rubbed the precum that beaded at his slit along the head of his hardened cock as he lined it up with her dripping entrance.

Rook was expecting him to thrust right in and start jackhammering her like a rabbit, so it took her by surprise when he slowly eased it in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead when her breathing hitched and she whined.

“Fuck, Rook, you feel so damn _fucking_ good,” he rasped as his hips met hers.

The feeling of him inside her was indescribable. He was big, but thick too, filling her in the most wonderful way. He waited for a moment, letting her become adjusted to his length before pulling back out with almost agonizing slowness until just the tip remained inside her. Rook’s fingers dug into his back as she whimpered. 

“Fuck me, Jake,” she panted, and that was all the encouragement he needed to thrust back into her with a grunt. Rook let her head fall against his shoulder as he started to pick up a rhythm, pounding into her tight heat like a man possessed. 

“Such a good girl, fucking amazing,” he growled out as he fucked into her. 

“Oh god!” she cried out as he hit that bundle of nerves that made her eyes roll back and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. “Fuck, Jacob!” Her legs clenched around his waist, desperately trying to pull him closer, pull him deeper. She needed it, needed him to fill her so badly.

With a guttural moan Jacob picked up the pace, marvelling at the way her breasts bounced so beautifully as she rode his cock.

“I need… I need-” she could barely get the words out. 

“Tell. Me. What. You. Need. Pup,” he hissed out between thrusts.

Rooks nails bit into the skin of his back, “More,” she begged.

He knew exactly what she meant, his free hand finding its way to her clit. He wasted no time teasing her, he got to work, rubbing the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts, giving it the occasional flick just to hear the way Rook keened so prettily for him.

“You’re fucking perfect, Rook, made for this, made for me. So fucking _good_!” 

With the added sensation of Jacob’s touch Rook felt the familiar ball of searing heat growing inside her, building up until, with one final brush of his thumb she hurtled over the edge with a scream. Her entire body spasmed as waves of pleasure crashed around her, leaving her breathless and seeing stars. 

As Rook convulsed around his cock riding the aftershock of her orgasm, squeezing him tighter Jacob felt his own end fast approaching. With an almighty roar he slammed into her one last time, capturing her lips with his as he came deep inside of her. 

He pumped lazily into her a few more times before he broke their kiss and pulled his softening cock out of her. 

Rook regarded him with a half-dazed smile, still basking in the afterglow. “Made for you, huh?” she asked.

Jacob huffed out a laugh, “Damned right. You’re mine, pup, this just proves it. Ain't no one who can make you cum like I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, lemme know with some comments and kudos :)


End file.
